Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a touch control device and, more specifically, to a touchpad and an operating method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A portable computer is usually configured with a multipoint touchpad for detecting gestures to execute corresponding operations. However, some operations can only use mouse to operate the operations. In this status, the operations of the multi-touch touchpad may not easily substitute the operation of the mouse. Thus when user carries the computer out, it is rather inconvenience for further bringing the mouse.